Blood Sex and Corpses
by jelly bells
Summary: OS concours Bloody valentine. Tout est dans le titre, sang, sexe et cadavres!Romance, humour noir, action, hémoglobine et lemon HOT! "tout était permis,puisqu'il était lui et que j'étais moi" "c'était à la vie à la mort" AH/OOC/AU


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Blood Sex and Corpses_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Jelly bells assistée par ses Bétas Ptitewam et Biboo_  
**suspects**: _bella et edward (pour changer ;p)  
_**responsabilité** _: Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer. Moi je les emprunte, et fais joujou avec !  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Juste un petit mot avant, sur mon profil il y a des liens pour la musique, vous êtes avertis quand il faut lancer les morceaux au fil de la lecture ! Lien également des vêtements de Bella ;p

BONNE lecture ! Enfin j'espère ;)

_« La__ mort __n__'__a__ rien __de__ tragique. __Dans__ cent __ans__, chacun __de__ nous__ n__'__y__ pensera __plus »,_ Boris Vian

**POV BELLA**

Dring dring

« Newton pompes funèbres et marbrerie, Isabella à votre service »

ACDC retentit de l'autre côté du combiné

« Hell's Bells Yeah, Hell's Bells you got me ringing Hell's Bells My temperature's high, Hell's Bells"

"Edward… je bosse là". Répliquais-je

« Hey hells Bells ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi ma coccinelle! » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué

_Sérieux depuis quand Ed est enjoué ?_

« Depuis quand tu me fêtes la Saint Valentin mon Gloubinours ? »

« Hey comment tu m'as appelé là ? »

« C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes surnoms à la noix ducon »

« Ducon ? C'est bien mieux ! Et sérieux, Gloubinours ? Où es tu allée me pêcher ça ?»

« Monstres et compagnie » avouais-je honteuse

« Je sais pas ce que c'est, j'veux même pas savoir ! Tu me déçois, je me demande vraiment si tu mérites ton cadeau de Saint Valentin »

« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton… »

« Ouais ouais Bells, je sais parfaitement de quel endroit tu parles ! Bon, très bien, tu viens de remonter dans mon estime ! Ce soir, soit prête pour 20h»

« Et c'est le matin même que tu me préviens Roméo ? J'ai déjà des projets avec Jacob ! »

« Annule »

_Bonne idée_

« Ça ne se fait pas d'annuler **à** la dernière minute ! »

« Oh j't'en prie Bells, depuis quand tu te soucies des convenances ? Et puis ce mec tu le connais depuis quoi dix secondes ? Tu n'as accepté que pour t'en débarrasser. Toi et moi c'est à la vie à la mort depuis 10 ans ! Et quelque chose me dis que ce que j'ai prévu pour toi ce soir va te faire monter au septième ciel… »

« Je te trouve bien présomptueux… »

« C'est que je sais ce que tu aimes, contrairement au bisounours qui te cours après! Comment tu fais pour supporter ce mec… il est si… joyeux » il finit sa phrase avec un ton de dégoût.

**(Écoutez : astor's birthday party de Daniel Licht)**

Ed et moi on se connaissait depuis nos 14 ans, nous avions été placés dans la même famille d'accueil après que nos parents respectifs aient été tués… Nous avions chacun de notre côté fait le tour d'une dizaine de familles d'accueil avant d'être adoptés par les Cullen.

Nous avions ensemble cultivé notre intérêt commun, notre fascination pour la mort et le sang. Au lycée, on était toujours que tous les deux, les autres avaient peur de nous. Ils nous trouvaient morbides… mais nous avions des circonstances atténuantes. Les parents d'Edward étaient morts pendant un cyclone. La maison avait été entièrement détruite. Ses parents l'avaient protégé de leurs corps, se condamnant eux même. Edward était resté une journée entière sous le poids des deux corps sans vie de son père et de sa mère, avant que les secours n'interviennent. Il n'avait que sept ans.

Moi, j'avais cinq ans quand mes parents avaient été assassinés sous mes yeux. Un type que mon père, qui était policier, avait fait enfermer, avait à sa sortie de prison décidé de se venger. Un vrai bain de sang.

Ce genre d'évènement laisse des traces et Edward et moi, étions marqués à jamais. C'est pourquoi nous nous comprenions si bien.

Je laissais à Edward le bénéfice du doute quand à ses fameux projets. Après tout, je n'avais accepté le rendez vous de Jacob uniquement par dépit.

« Ok, invite-moi à déjeuner, et tâche d'être convaincant… peut-être que j'annulerais » dis-je

« Je passe te prendre à midi, je t'attendrais sur le banc d'en face.» Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Lui et moi savions très bien que ma décision était prise. J'avais rencontré Jacob au boulot, il y a quelques jours. Il m'avait invité, j'avais dis non, il avait insisté. Je m'étais dis que de toute façon, il comprendrait bien vite que ça ne pouvait pas coller ! Jacob était enthousiaste, j'étais blasée. Il était optimiste, j'étais réaliste, d'autres diraient carrément négative !

Il n'y aucun doute que s'il m'avait rencontré en dehors de mes heures chez Newton, il ne m'aurait jamais regardée ! Ici, travaillant comme hôtesse d'accueil, le tailleur était de rigueur. Tenue correcte exigée, maquillage léger, rien de tape à l'oeil. Mais dans le « civil », c'était rouge à lèvres rouge claquant, maquillage sombre. Vêtements noirs, toujours, et bien loin de la tenue type pour le boulot !

De toute façon, mon cœur n'était plus à prendre.

Et voilà qu'entrait Mike, le fils de mes patrons, autant dire, un trou du cul de première, qui pense qu'il a tous les droits, se comporte en vrai petit chef avec moi, et qui me matte comme le gros pervers qu'il est quand il croit que je ne le vois pas ! Lui sait à quoi je ressemble quand je n'ai pas mon déguisement d'hôtesse, et je crois que ça l'excite, il doit avoir des fantasme sado-maso-gothico-bizaroïdo quoi !

Aujourd'hui, il est stressé, normal, une famille bien friquée enterre sa pauvre petite mamie morte dans son sommeil… c'est d'un ennui mortel, sans mauvais jeux de mots ! Mais bon, les Newton veulent absolument que tout soit parfait, si on veut les garder dans notre répertoire. Entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se stresse comme ça, les affaires marchent vraiment bien malgré la crise, ben oui, la mort est un marché qui rapporte ! Des morts il y en a de nouveaux tous les jours.

« Tout est prêt ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Mike »

« Mouais bonjour Bella » marmonne-t-il

_Connard_

« Je t'ai déjà dis, c'est Isabella » Bella c'est pour ma famille, mes amis, pas pour les connards ! Enfin, les amis, la famille, y'en a pas des masses, Esmée et Carlisle mes parents adoptifs, et Edward, mon… ben pour lui je n'ai pas vraiment de définition. C'est lui le 1er à m'avoir appelé Bella. Avant d'habiter chez les Cullen c'était Izzy, pouah j'ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser.

C'est après avoir vu le film « la marque du vampire » avec Bela Lugosi qu'il avait tout naturellement commencé à m'appeler Bella. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis un mois tout au plus, et nous étions déjà très liés. Cela avait été naturel, instinctif de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Rien n'avait jamais été difficile avec Edward, je pouvais tout lui dire, aucun geste n'était déplacé, tout était permis, puisqu'il était lui et que j'étais moi.

Mike soupira.

« Donc est-ce que c'est bon ? La famille Volturi ne va pas tarder à arriver tout doit être parfait »

« Oui tout est prêt » Non mais pour qui il me prenait celui là ? Ce n'est pas parce `monsieur 'est un tire au flanc fini, qu'on est tous des glandeurs !

« Et la vioque ? »

« Pardon ? » demandais-je les yeux écarquillés

« La vieille elle est prête ? » ajouta –t- il agacé

Putain, je voyais rouge.

« La `vioque' comme tu dis était un être humain ! Et c'est grâce à elle entre autres que ton ptit cul roule en merco, alors faudrait pas l'oublier ! Un peu de respect c'est trop te demander ? Mais non, monsieur-le-fils-du-patron est trop bien pour ça ? Si tu n'aimes pas ce boulot, soit moins feignant et cherches en un autre, ou alors ferme-la ! » M'écriai-je. Non mais sans blague, ce n'est pas parce que c'est le fils du boss que je peux le laisser parler ainsi. Je fais ce travail, pas seulement pour l'argent, et certainement pas pour m'accoutrer comme une secrétaire _(N/A : aucune offense envers les secrétaires, hein Wam !) _! Je le fais, parce que ça me plait d'accompagner les gens dans ce moment de leur vie, leur « faciliter » la tache. La mort me fascine, m'intrigue, mais je la respecte, et je pense que c'est une façon de respecter la vie dans un sens.

Heureusement Mike ne fait plus le malin ! Putain, à sa place je me ferais tout petit !

« Désolé Bell- … » je lui lançais un regard noir

« Désolé Isabella, ce n'est pas une bonne journée pour moi »

_Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre_

« C'est la Saint Valentin et… »

_Merci je sais quel jour on est_

« … je viens d'apprendre que Jess me trompe »

_Bien fait, elle a du comprendre que tu n'étais qu'un gros connard-d'enfant-de-salaud-doublé-d'un-pervers._

Il me fit un regard de chien battu. Mais ça ne changeais rien pour moi, il avait toujours une tête de trouduc'

« Bah, ça pourrait être pire Mike ! T'es bien placé pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux être cocu que veuf… ça coûte moins cher ! »

Sur ce je me tire, le laissant, avec sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau ! Y suis-je allé trop fort ? Peut être, mais il l'a mérité. Je me dirige vers la chapelle.

Sulpicia Volturi, est là dans son cercueil. Je m'approche et la regarde. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle est morte, je pourrais croire qu'elle faisait sa sieste. Le maquillage, qu'elle merveilleuse invention ! Enfin, ça a ses limites tout de même… Elle a bien l'air d'avoir deux cents ans !

Mais il faut bien lui avouer une qualité ! Comme toutes les personnes dans son état, sa compagnie est plus qu'agréable ! Pas de babillages insupportables. Le calme, la sérénité. Je devrais probablement me poser des questions sur ma santé mentale du fait que je préfère la compagnie des morts à celle des vivants. Mais non, je m'en fiche. Je le sais que je suis plutôt du genre cinglée. Mais au moins, je ne me voile pas la face. Les fous et les cons, c'est la même chose, les plus atteints sont ceux qui s'ignorent !

Mon calme fût de courte durée. Mike arrivait derrière moi, pour me prévenir de l'arrivée des invités de la dernière fiesta organisée aux frais de Sulpicia, une petite fortune qu'elle a du empoché après avoir remporté un procès contre ses parents pour lui avoir donné un prénom pareil ! Sulpicia, mais genre Sulpicia quoi… Un prénom à jouer dans un remake porno de la « fiancée du monstre »_ (NA : film d'Ed Wood)_.

Mike est déjà parti pour accueillir la famille.

Je souriais et murmurais alors à la défunte

« Comme je vous envie, vous n'aurez bientôt plus à supporter Mike Newton ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez jamais été une Sulpicia pour moi. »

La matinée passa, entre messe, larmes et morve a gogo.

_Berkkk ! _

Sulpicia reposait désormais six pieds sous terre pour l'éternité, où tout du moins jusqu'à la fin de sa concession !

Je prenais mon ombrelle en dentelle noire, hors de question de me choper un coup de soleil, ou pire bronzer… Pas évident de garder un teint de porcelaine quand on vit à Miami, mais Edward et moi cultivions notre peau blanchâtre.

Je sortais et trouvais Edward comme convenu sur le banc à l'ombre d'un arbre, en train de feuilleter le dernier exemplaire de "Girls and corpses" _(N/A : filles et cadavres, magazine américain horreur/comédie)._

« Hey you ! »

« Hey you toi-même ! » me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin

« Allons manger, je meurs de faim ! »

Edward m'emmena dans un resto du coté de South Beach, où nous commandions du gumbo (N/A : spécialité de Floride ragoût de crevette ou crabe avec du riz) et chacun une part de Key lime pie (N/A également une spécialité du coin, tarte meringuée au citron vert !!)

« Bon je t'écoute, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ? » demandais-je

« C'est une surprise » dit–il en haussant les sourcils

« T'es censé me convaincre là… »

« Pas besoin, je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu as déjà prévu d'annuler le bisounours »

« Touché ! Nan, mais sans rire, tu me verrais sortir avec ce type ? Pourquoi pas Newt' pendant qu'on y est ! »

Nous nous regardions un instant avant de nous exclamer en même temps « BERRRRK » ce qui fit se retourner quelques clients du resto affichant tous un air réprobateur.

Edward et moi leur envoyâmes nos regards les plus meurtriers. Edward saisit ma main, et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

« Et puis, tu m'as moi, non ?» me dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Bien sûr Ed quelle question ! Tout comme tu m'as moi ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai accepté, je savais qu'il me lâcherait après. Et puis, tu aurais pu me sauver toi ! Quand tu l'as vu avant-hier ! Je ne sais pas, marquer ton territoire un truc dans le genre »

« Du genre… euh… te pisser dessus ? »

« T'es con »

« Sérieusement, tu aurais voulu que je le fasse ? »

« Edward tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi, mais jamais de la vie je te laisserais me pisser dessus ! » plaisantais-je

« Bella, tu m'as très bien compris »

**(Écoutez : Hide your tears de Daniel Licht)**

« Oui. Oui, j'aurais voulu que tu lui dises que j'étais à toi. » Répondais-je en plongeant dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

« Bella si tu savais à quel point j'en avais envie ! Je voulais l'étriper pour ne serais ce qu'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait être avec toi. Mais j'ai eu peur que tu me prennes pour un homme de Neandertal, un macho. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » Avoua-t-il

« J'aurais été fière au contraire. Que tu te `battes' pour moi » lui confessais je en rougissant

_Putain de réaction __à__ la con_

Je baissais la tête.

Edward rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne, et saisit mes joues brûlantes entre ses mains et me murmura :

« Tu aurais pu lui dire que j'étais ton petit ami, il n'aurait pas pu insister. » Son regard était ampli de doute, il avait l'air de chercher une réponse dans mon regard.

« J'avais peur aussi Ed. Et puis, est-ce que cela définit ce que nous sommes ? Petit ami ça semble tellement… »

« Ridicule » finit-il

_Merde, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire moi !_

L'idée d'être mon petit ami lui semblait si ridicule ? Il dut voir le chagrin envahir mon visage car il ajouta

« Ridicule comparé à l'intensité de ce qui nous unis. Bella, il n'y a aucun mot assez fort pour définir ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, pour dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Bella, je mourrais pour toi »

« Ne dis pas cela ! » pleurais-je

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le dire puisque c'est la vérité ? N'en ferais-tu pas autant pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr quelle question ! Je mourrais pour toi, je tuerais pour toi ! » M'exclamais-je

Edward s'empara alors de mes lèvres, avec une force que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Je le connaissais fougueux, bestial, mais là il m'embrassait avec tout ce qu'il avait, avec son cœur, avec son âme. Nous ne nous étions jamais avoué la force de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

_Peut__- être__ devrais-je remercier Jacob pour cela !_

Edward avait été mon premier baiser, nous avions fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois. Et par la suite nous avions chacun eu une ou deux aventures, mais nous nous étions très vite rendu compte, qu'il n'y avait qu'ensemble que ces choses valait le coup d'être vécues. En fait sans Edward, rien ne valait la peine.

Comme il l'avait si bien dit, c'était à la vie à la mort.

Nous mettions fin à notre baiser, nos respirations étaient fortes et rapides. Je sentais le désir allumer un brasier entre mes cuisses, mais la réalité s'imposa vite à nous en la personne d'un serveur qui nous apportait nos desserts.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur de la marbrerie. Il m'avait tenu la main dès la sortie du restaurant et ne l'avait lâchée que pour monter et descendre de la voiture.

Arrivés à l'accueil, Jacob était là

_FUCK_

Il commença par me sourire, puis son regard se dirigea vers Edward pour enfin atterrir sur nos mains liées. Sa mâchoire se serra, et il ne pris même pas la peine de saluer Edward.

« Salut Bella, je venais pour confirmer pour ce soir »

« Justement Jacob, j'allais t'appeler. » lui répondis-je en lâchant la main d'Edward, et en ressentant douloureusement le vide dans ma paume.

« Ah oui ? » sourit-il

« Oui, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir annuler »

« Annuler ? »

« Et bien oui, il se trouve que je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé la date lorsque tu m'as invité, tu as dit mercredi, je n'ai pas fais attention. Et Edward m'a déjà invitée à passer la Saint Valentin avec lui » mentis-je

« Bella sois sérieuse, tu ne vas pas passer la Saint Valentin avec ton frère » rétorquait-il

« Edward n'est pas mon frère voyons, c'est… » Hésitais-je

Je me retournais vers Edward et lui souris, je regardais de nouveau Jacob

« C'est mon petit ami » lançais-je car même si nous étions d'accord sur l'incompatibilité du terme, cela faisait vraiment du bien de le dire.

Je vis la surprise sur le visage de Jacob, Edward qui s'était rapproché de moi, souriait

« Mais Mike m'a dit… »

« Mike est un con » déclara Edward en venant enserrer ma taille de son bras, collant mon corps à son flanc droit

_Putain, je rêve où il marque son territoire là ? _

« Encore désolée Jacob, je pense qu'il y a eu un malentendu… » Tentais-je

« C'est bon, j'ai compris je vous laisse » et il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Il était blessé, et déçu, cela pouvait se comprendre, mais cela m'importait peu. Edward était la seule personne qui avait compté, et qui compterait à jamais.

Edward m'enlaça et me dit en souriant

« Je suis ton petit ami ? »

« Et bien plus encore » il m'embrassa doucement avant de partir.

A 21h nous étions tous les deux dans sa voiture. Destination inconnue. J'avais abandonné l'idée de faire avouer à Edward ses projets. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance pour savoir ce qui me ferait plaisir. Ne sachant pas quoi porter j'avais opté pour une petite robe noire m'arrivant à mi-cuisses, et une paire de new rocks à talons _(N/A : photo sur le profil)._

Il gara la voiture en face d'une magnifique villa et sorti deux paires de gants en cuir de la boite à gants, me tendit la plus petite avec son sourire en coin. Je réalisais enfin, je regardais de nouveau en direction de la villa et remarquais cette fois ci, les scellées de la police sur la porte d'entrée.

« Oh my god!!!!!! » criais-je

« Chuuuut évitons de nous faire remarquer tu veux?"

« Excuse-moi » chuchotais-je

« Alors ? Ça te plait ? » Demanda-t-il connaissant déjà ma réponse aux vues de ma réaction

« Edward c'est parfait ! Raconte-moi tout ! »

« Crime passionnel, enfin c'est ce que suppose la police. Ils ont retrouvé cette femme, Victoria Batista assassinée dans sa cuisine de plusieurs coups de couteaux. Ils suspectent le mari, étant donné qu'il est introuvable et que son médecin l'a récemment diagnostiqué schizophrène.

Le timing était parfait, c'était ce soir ou jamais l'entreprise de nettoyage de scènes de crimes arrive demain matin »

J'étais tellement excitée ! Edward et moi nous étions découvert un nouveau hobby il y a de cela un an et demi environ… visiter les scènes de crimes. Avec notre passion dévorante pour le morbide et le sang, cette activité était parfaite pour nous !

Nous ne l'avions pas cherché cependant.

L'idée c'était imposée d'elle-même après que nous ayons découvert le corps d'un de nos voisins assassiné. Le meurtrier avait laissé la porte ouverte, et la curiosité l'avait emportée, nous avions appelé la police et étions revenus une fois ceux-ci partis.

**(Ecoutez : Blood theme de Daniel Licht)**

Il était maintenant près de 22 h et après avoir regardé autour de nous que la rue était vide, nous sortîmes sans bruit.

Nous enfilions nos gants tout en nous dirigeant vers la maison. Edward saisit ma main et nous fit faire le tour de la bâtisse tout en jetant des regards autour de nous.

« La cuisine est derrière » me chuchota-t-il

Arrivés devant la porte il sortit une sorte de lime de sa poche et crocheta la serrure. Et nous entrions enfin. Je comprenais mieux le ton enjoué d'Edward ce matin au téléphone, car j'étais à ce moment là complètement extatique !

Il y avait moins de sang que je n'aurais cru. Mais c'était tout à fait fascinant, il y avait des projections de sang sur le frigo et sur le coté du plan de travail central, et par terre entre les deux une énorme flaque rouge foncé.

Cette scène me ramenait à mon enfance. Cela me faisait toujours cet effet, mais étrangement, cela ne me faisait pas mal, non, je me sentais plus proche que jamais de mes parents. Comme si mon enfance s'était arrêtée dans une mare de sang, et qu'en me retrouvant ainsi, submergée par tout ce liquide rouge je me rapprochais d'eux. Après tout c'était un des rares souvenirs qu'il me restait de Charlie et Renée Swan.

Edward me regardait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux

« Ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui, très bien, merci » lui répondis-je en m'approchant tout doucement de lui il me prit dans ces bras. Je posais ma tête contre son torse. Et le moment était parfait, j'étais avec celui qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque, lui qui me comprenait et qui ne m'avait jamais jugée, et qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais puisqu'il me ressemblait tant.

**(****Écoutez: Bring me to life de Evanescence)**

Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais. Le contact de nos lèvres m'électrisa, il réclama aussitôt l'accès à ma bouche, à ma langue, à mes dents, mon palais, et je m'abandonnais totalement dans ce baiser. Les mains d'Edward caressaient mon dos, les miennes étaient crochetées autour de sa nuque maintenant, et tandis que sa main gauche remontait le long de mon échine pour aller agripper mes cheveux, tirant doucement pour me faire pencher la tête sur le coté et approfondir notre baiser ; sa main droite, elle, redescendait sur mes fesses, puis ma cuisse tout en passant la main sous le tissus de ma robe et remontant afin d'empoigner mes fesses. Il gémit, et se mit à les malaxer avec délice tandis que sa bouche quittait la mienne et traçait une ligne jusque ma jugulaire.

Je le sentis un instant lâcher sa prise sur mon corps, et quand il reprit possession de mes fesses je sentis qu'il avait enlevé ses gants, et je gémis en même temps que lui, au contact de sa main sur mes fesses nues.

« Tu es diabolique Bella ! Pas de sous-vêtements… je vais croire que tu avais tout prévu » murmura t-il sa voix rendue rauque par le désir.

« Je ne te le dirais pas, même sous la torture »

« Ne me tente pas »

Je sentis ses doigts caresser la ligne entre mes fesses jusqu'à ma petite entrée. C'était à peine plus appuyé qu'un effleurement, mais déjà il me rendait dingue. Je descendis mes mains, encore gantées sur son torse et d'un coup sec j'ouvrais sa chemise. Etrangement aucun bouton ne sauta, je regardais de plus près

« Des pressions ? Et c'est moi que tu accuses d'avoir tout prévu ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Et puis après tout, c'est la Saint Valentin ! »

Pour seule réponse, ma main droite agrippa son membre durci et je me sentais fière de lui faire cet effet.

Il grogna, m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Sa bouche alla mordiller mon téton au travers de la fine étoffe, haletante, j'en profitais tout de même pour empoigner plus fortement son sexe et il grogna de plus belle

« Hummm, Ed Wood est impatient » le taquinais-je _(N/A petit jeu de mot, a propos du réalisateur, et de l'expression « to get wood » qui veut dire avoir la trique ;p)_

« Tu n'as pas idée » me susurra–t-il avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, tout en passant une main entre mes cuisses. Mon ventre était en feu et je sentais mon désir couler entre mes jambes, il glissa deux doigts dans mon antre et commença à les faire bouger, les recourbant pour toucher mon point G, pendant que son pouce jouait délicieusement avec mon clito.

Je n'étais plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que gémir, haleter, jurer et je sentais mon orgasme se construire rapidement.

« Huuummm putain, je vais venir ! » criais-je

« Vas-y bébé ! Laisse toi aller » et sur ses mots j'explosais, en même temps les lèvres de mon amant s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Je me sentais toute molle, comparé à la tension que mon corps avait ressentie juste avant. Mais Edward ne me laissait pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Il me fit descendre de mon perchoir me tenant fermement, mes jambes n'étant pas encore très stables.

« Aussi magnifique que tu sois quand tu jouis… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et me fis me tourner puis me pencher et posa mes mains sur l'îlot central de la cuisine .Mes mains étaient trempées dans mes gants, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en soucier, il écartait mes jambes, remontais le bas de ma robe au dessus de mes fesses. Je l'entendis défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette, je tendis les fesses vers lui. Je sentis son gland à mon entrée, et d'une poussée douce mais rapide, il envahit mon intimité. Nous poussions en même temps un râle de satisfaction, sa main gauche se plaça sur ma hanche et de l'autre il caressait mon sein. Il allait et venait en moi, et j'entrais comme en transe

« Plus fort Edward ! Plus fort » le suppliais-je

Nos gémissements augmentaient en même temps que la cadence de ses pénétrations.

Nous nous connaissions chacun parfaitement ce que l'autre aimait, le sexe était instinctif, primitif. Je voulais qu'il se fonde en moi totalement, corps et âme.

« Haaannn ! Encore ! Fait moi mal Edward »

Il n'hésita pas une seconde, il me connaissait bien, il pinça mon téton, en même temps qu'il s'agrippait plus fortement à ma hanche et que ses pénétrations se faisaient plus fortes, je me cambrais et le sentais encore mieux, plus loin, au fond de mon ventre.

Nous n'étions plus que de la chair et des os, de la sueur, et du sang quand dans mon abandon, je m'étais sans m'en rendre compte mordu la lèvre. Le sang perla et je tournais la tête pour voir Edward, il se colla à mon dos et vint m'embrasser, passant sa langue sur ma lèvre meurtrie, goûtant le liquide rouge foncé qui s'en écoulait. Je me sentais au bord de ma jouissance.

Il plaqua alors sa main sur mon pubis, et se mis à pincer doucement mon petit paquet de nerf entre son pouce et son index, il pinça plus fort déclenchant ainsi mes spasmes. Mon orgasme fut si fort, que je ne pus même pas crier, ni même gémir ou respirer. Je sentis la libération d'Edward en jets dans mon ventre en même temps que sa prise sur moi se raffermissait. Puis ses bras m'entourèrent, et il nicha son nez dans mon cou.

Il était toujours en moi, et je le sentais se retirer tout doucement, naturellement au fur et à mesure que son érection retombait. Nos respirations étaient bruyantes et erratiques, et nous ne bougions toujours pas, perdus dans notre bulle d'extase, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'écarte de moi vivement, remettant ma robe en place et je l'entendis refermer son pantalon puis m'attraper.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais fermé les yeux jusqu'à ce que les ouvre afin de comprendre le comportement d'Edward. En face de nous de l'autre côté de l'îlot se trouvait un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour mieux nous observer, une lueur sadique dans le regard, et ses lèvres figées dans un rictus mauvais.

« Tiens tiens qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse

« Qui êtes vous ? » cracha la voix d'Edward

« Qui je suis ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, puisque vous êtes ici chez moi »

« Batista » trancha la voix d'Edward tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte protectrice sur moi

« Oh voyons appelle-moi James, nous sommes assez intime pour cela après le spectacle que vous venez de m'offrir » ria-t-il

« Vous nous avez regardé » murmurais-je

« Du début à la fin mon chaton, ou devrais-je dire, tigresse ? Je dois avouer que c'était très excitant. » Me répondit-il. Sa voix traînait, comme s'il essayait d'être séduisant.

« C'est une vraie furie que tu as là » dit il en s'adressant cette fois à Edward

« Je serais ravi de la monter pour voir si je peux la faire crier plus fort »

« Jamais » Cria Edward en me plaçant derrière lui. « Plutôt mourir »

« Oh, mais ça va venir mon garçon… »

Je senti un frisson désagréable me parcourir le dos, et mon ventre se noua à l'idée de perdre l'être qui m'était le plus cher.

« Vous êtes malade James, vous devez vous rendre, et vous faire soigner » tentais-je

« Moi malade ? C'est ce que la police est censée croire. A vrai dire, mon médecin est un camarade de confrérie de l'université, il m'a rendu ce petit service au cas où je me ferais prendre… »

« C'était prémédité ? » demandais-je sans m'en rendre compte

« Hélas oui ! Ma chère épouse n'a jamais éveillé en moi d'autre intérêt que son argent » continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, faisant le tour de l'îlot. Je reculais, tirant Edward par le bras, mais lui ne bougeait pas, sa mâchoire était crispée, et son regard glacial.

« Vous n'étiez pas prévu au programme mais je dois dire, qu'après ce que j'ai vu le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle »

« Jamais » Répéta Edward, c'est alors que tout se passa très vite, James se jeta sur Edward, et je fus écartée de lui. Le poing de mon compagnon s'écrasa sur le nez de James qui jura et répondit par un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire d'Edward, je criais en voyant son visage se tourner violemment sur le coté, je vis du sang couler le long de sa bouche sur son menton.

James frappa de nouveau, Edward tomba contre un placard derrière lui juste à côté de la mare de sang. Batista se mit à califourchon sur lui et enserra son cou de ses mains. Edward se débattait en vain. Il commençait à suffoquer.

Je sautais sur le dos de James, le martelant de mes petits poings inefficaces. D'un bras il me repoussa et je tombais. Je tentais de m'agripper à ce que je pouvais pour éviter la chute. Ma main agrippa la poignée d'un tiroir que j'entraînais dans ma chute. Je m'écrasais violemment sur le sol de la cuisine dans un bruit sourd suivi d'une cacophonie de bruits métalliques. Le tiroir avait renversé tout son contenu de cuillères, fourchettes, couteaux… Je ne réfléchissais pas, j'étais en mode pilotage automatique.

James était en train de le tuer.

Je saisissais un énorme couteau de cuisine.

J'ignore comment mais à un moment j'étais assise sur le sol, et l'instant suivant j'étais debout derrière James, le couteau encore dans ma main, la lame enfoncée entre ses omoplates.

Il s'écroula lourdement sur le coté gauche d'Edward tombant dans la flaque d'hémoglobine de son précédent crime.

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés, Edward toussait tentant de reprendre son souffle une main portée à la gorge, il se releva. Son regard fit quelques allers et retours entre le corps inanimé de son agresseur, et moi. Il dut réaliser car il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui.

« Tu m'as sauvé » murmura-t-il à mon oreille je reculais mon visage et le regardais

« Je te l'avais dit, je t'avais dit que je tuerais pour toi » affirmais-je

« Je sais bébé »

Il me berça encore un instant, puis regarda autour de lui. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se détacha de moi, pris ses gants et les enfila

« Il faut faire vite, avec tout le bruit qu'il y a eu, les voisins vont sûrement appeler les flics si ce n'est pas déjà fait» il chercha dans les placards, sorti un torchon, de la javel, et nettoya le plan de travail et l'endroit où il s'était écroulé, pour enlever ses empreintes, la sueur… il fourra le torchon a moitié dans une de ses poches. Il regarda par la fenêtre et me prit la main, m'entraînant jusqu'à la voiture. Le quartier semblait toujours endormi.

**(****Ecoutez: Goodnight moon de Shivaree)**

Il démarra et quelques kilomètres plus loin il souffla un grand coup. Comme soulagé.

Il nous ramena, chez nous, Carlisle et Esmée étaient absents, ils s'étaient offerts une nuit en amoureux dans un grand hôtel. Nous prîmes une douche ensemble, sans un mot.

Il m'étreignit avec force.

Une fois sortis, il me sécha, et en fit de même pour lui. Je sortis la trousse de secours et soignais sa lèvre. J'appliquais une crème contre les bleus sur son cou dont la couleur violacée qu'il avait pris contrastait avec la peau blanche de son torse et de son visage.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans son lit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant doucement. Appréciant d'être ensemble.

« J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui » dit-il finalement

« Moi aussi » répondis-je les larmes brouillant ma vue

« Je voulais te protéger, et au final, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé »

« J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, je ne regrette pas, je suis probablement un monstre mais si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je t'avais dis que je tuerais pour toi »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, c'était lui le monstre Bella, toi, tu es l'ange qui m'a sauvé »

« Promets-moi une chose Edward »

« Tout ce que tu voudras »

« Ne m'emmènes plus jamais sur une scène de crime ! Ce qu'ils disent dans les polars, ce n'est pas si con… le tueur revient toujours sur les lieux du crime »

Ma tentative d'humour fonctionna car il me répondit en souriant

« Promis »

« Et Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne fêtons plus jamais la Saint Valentin »

« Je te le promet »

THE END !

Voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plus ! Merci à mes chères bêtas ! Et merci aux organisatrices du concours ! J'ai trouvé l'idée géniale !!!

Alors voilà, les reviews me feront très plaisir, comme d'hab ! Surtout que j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je me suis pas mal donné pour cet OS, j'ai essayé de lui donné une certaine atmosphère etc et j'espère que c'est réussi !

Et si vous avez envie de voter pour moi … ben j'en serais super contente aussi hein !!

XXX

Jelly Bells


End file.
